The Devil Inside
by Lolapop12
Summary: I wrote this out of the spur of the moment. I am a first time writer so I apologize in advance for anything I do wrong. Kurt/Blaine/HE. Don't know if I will continue but who knows. Mostly AU. Language in it. It's about Blaine being taken over by a demon who is torturing Kurt for something special.


"You know I'd never hurt you"

Those words haunted me. **He** promised. Now I was hiding in my apartment crying softly. "Kurt. My sweet little pumpkin. You know hiding from me makes it worse" **he** called.

My heart started to beat faster as **his** footsteps grew closer. **He** always knew where I was. I don't know why I tried hiding. I thought if I found my special place I'd be safe. I was wrong. There was no place I could hide. There was a crash and the closet door burst open. "This is the second time I've found you here. You really need to find a different hiding place my love" **he** purred, reaching out to me.

I jerked back and regretted it immediately. "You little whore" **he** screamed and grabbed me by the throat.

I gasped and clawed at **his** hands as **he** laughed hysterically. "I'm going to teach you a lesson" **he** growled and dragged me to what used to be my bedroom.

**He** never slept. **He** was always awake and watching me. I don't know how I got into this mess. **He** seemed so nice when I met **him**. I guess that's what psychopaths do. They lure you in with the promise of love and then they attack when you trust them the most. The paint in my apartment was torn and covered in blood. Chairs and couches were torn in half and paintings hung in tatters on the wall. I cried out in pain as **he** threw me onto the cold ground. "You are so disobedient. They told me you were a good one." **He** hissed and struck me hard across the face. "I should kill you"

I sucked in a breath and tried not to scream. Screaming made **him** angry beyond control. So I tried to reason with **him**. "Please... please don't kill me. I'll be good. I just want to talk to my dad" I sobbed.

**He** kicked me hard with his steel boots and I collapsed to the floor. "I told you. I killed that worthless pile of shit when he came to take you away. No one can ever take what's mine" **he** snarled, yanking my hair back so I was looking him straight in the eyes.

Those eyes were black and empty now. They used to be so alive. Hazel flecks shone in the sunlight when he laughed and when he cried. Now they were gone, replaced with cold marbles that brought me pain. "So you want to be a good boy now?" **he** asked with a smirk on his face.

**His** tone was icy and sharp. I knew I had to be careful. I nodded as much as I could in his death grip. "I...I want to be a good boy" I gasped.

There was no way I could ever leave. Not when he needed me so much. I knew he was still in there somewhere. He couldn't be gone forever. "Good. That's all I've ever wanted Kurt baby. You know... Blaine is so noisy inside here. I think I might just have to shut him up. Oh god he never stops. _Don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him_" **he** mimicked. "I think you should watch as I kill him"

My heart almost stopped. "NO! PLEASE! I promise I'll be good" I sobbed clutching at his pants.

**He** stuck me hard. "I thought you were going to be good" **he** shouted and suddenly I was sucked into a dark space.

This place was cold and dark and I felt so alone. Then there was a voice. _"KURT?"_

I spun around and around until I was face to face with Blaine. My sweet Blaine. His eyes were hazel but the life had been sucked out of them. He looked haggard and wasted. _"Kurt... I'm so cold Kurt. I thought I would never see you again" _Blaine sobbed, clutching me tightly to his chest.

**"Aw. Now isn't that sweet"** **he** cooed and my blood ran icy.

"Blaine run" I whispered.

**"Awww. Kurtie there is no escape this is my mind."** he chuckled.

"Show yourself" I screamed.

The grip on my arms tightened. I looked to Blaine to see cold empty eyes. **"Here I am Kurtie" he** purred and threw me far across the cavernous wasteland.

"NO! BRING HIM BACK" I screamed as I tried to sit up.

I watched in horror as he split in two. One Blaine with warm honey eyes and the other a demon from another world. _"Leave him alone. I'm begging you. Go out and kill other people. Just leave him alone"_ Blaine gasped, holding his side where blood was oozing out.

I tried to run to him, stop the bleeding but I was held back. **"And why exactly should I listen to you?" he** cackled.

_"Because I control this body" _Blaine snarled, face paling.

**"Oh please if you controlled this body Kurt wouldn't be lying on the floor of my apartment dying" he** mocked.

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes._** "Please don't let him die. He can do what you want him to. You just have to give it time" **_Blaine pleaded.

I looked at Blaine shocked. What could I do? **He** had told me I was special ever since it started. But I wasn't special. I was just a lovesick teenager living in New York City, who had asked a boy he had know for six months to move in with him. I wasn't special. I couldn't be. Blaine looked over at me and smiled. _"I love you so much Kurt. You are the perfect thing in the world. Don't forget I love you"_ Blaine whispered, falling to his knees.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE" I screamed, trying to get up.

My body wouldn't move and I was so angry. I fought until I collapsed and passed out. He cackled as I went under. I woke with a start back in my apartment. I was lying on the cold floor, alone. "B-Blaine" I called out to the lonely apartment.

The world spun as I stood up and opened the door.

_ "Kurt?"_


End file.
